This invention relates to a connector which comprises contact rows each including ground contacts. For example, the present invention relates to a connector to which cables are connected and which is for DisplayPort that is standardized by VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association).
JP-B 3564556 discloses a connector which comprises contact rows each including ground contacts. The disclosed connector further comprises a ground plate which is connected to the ground contacts. The ground plate is formed with the cable holders.
A connector port compliant with the DisplayPort standard (referred to as “DisplayPort-compliant port”, hereinafter) comprises two rows of contacts. Each of the contact rows consists of ten terminals so that the DisplayPort-compliant port comprises twenty terminals in total. The terminals include a power return (DP_PWR Return) terminal as a terminal No. 19 and a power supply (DP_PWR) terminal as a terminal No. 20. The power return terminal belongs to one of the contact rows, while the power supply terminal belongs to the other contact row. In addition, the power return terminal and the power supply terminal are positioned at the ends of the contact rows, respectively; the power return terminal is positioned just above the power supply terminal. The power return terminal is configured to be earthed. In other words, the power return terminal can be applied with a voltage level same as that of ground terminals.
A connector compliant with the DisplayPort standard (referred to as “DisplayPort-compliant connector”, hereinafter) comprises a plurality of contacts which correspond to the respective terminals of the DisplayPort-compliant port. In detail, the contacts of the DisplayPort-compliant connector include a power return contact and a power supply contact which correspond to the power return terminal and the power supply terminal, respectively.
Normally, a power-related cable such as a cable for power supply or a cable for power return has a conductive line which is larger in diameter than that of a transmission cable or a signal cable in order to reduce voltage drop on the power-related cable. The DisplayPort-compliant connector must be provided with larger or wider portions to which the conductive lines of the power-related cables are connected by soldering. However, the larger or wider portions for the power-related cables cause the size of the connector to be too large.